guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bukdek Byway
General Information Bukdek Byway is an explorable area in Kaineng City. It is located to the south of Kaineng Center and the Western parts of the imperial palace It seems to be one of Kaineng's better districts, considering the good buildings along the coast and the safe streets connecting Kaineng Center to The Marketplace and some kind of square that is more-or-less centrally located.However, the architecture gets shabbier as one moves inland, as do the people, as that area is controlled by the Jade Brotherhood. Exits Neighbor Areas *Northeast: Shadow's Passage and South: Xaquang Skyway are Initially locked *Southeast: The Undercity *Via the Crevasse: Tunnel Beneath Cantha (only accessible if your account has Eye of the North purchased. Else, you'd be stuck in a hole and you'd have to "dig" your way to the "undercity".) Cities, Missions, Outposts *North: image:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png Kaineng Center *East: image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) - Need quest Welcome to Cantha to unlock *Southwest: image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png The Marketplace Objects / Locations of Interest *God's statues: **Statue of Grenth (near exit to The Marketplace) and (near exit to Shadow's Passage) **Statue of Lyssa (near exit to Xaquang Skyway) **Statue of Balthazar (near exit to The Undercity) and (near exit to Kaineng Center) **Statue of Dwayna (near exit to Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) **Statue of Melandru Bestiary Monsters *Afflicted ** 20 (26) Afflicted Ranger ** 20 (26) Afflicted Monk ** 20 (26) Afflicted Necromancer ** 20 (26) Afflicted Elementalist ** 20 (26) Afflicted Assassin ** 20 (26) Afflicted Ritualist ** 20 (26) Afflicted Mesmer *Jade Brotherhood ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Knight ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Mesmer ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Mage ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Ritualist *Am Fah ** 20 (26) Am Fah Marksman ** 20 (26) Am Fah Healer ** 20 (26) Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 (26) Am Fah Assassin Bosses * 24 (30) Afflicted Guardsman Chun (Enraged Smash) (Only during The Afflicted Guard quest) * 24 (30) Wing, Three Blade (Triple Chop) (Except during Chasing Zenmai quest) * 24 (30) Jin, the Purifier (Expel Hexes) (Except during Chasing Zenmai quest) * 24 (30) Chung, the Attuned (Elemental Attunement) (Only during the Eliminate the Am Fah quest) * 24 (30) Kenshi Steelhand (Palm Strike) (Duplicated in a second location if the Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood quest is active) NPCs * 15 Zenmai (only during Chasing Zenmai) * 20 Canthan Guards * 10 Canthan Peasants *Homeless Canthan *Ransujun the Prophet * 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Jamei (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Cynn (only during Welcome to Cantha) *Taojo (Father of Aiko) *Aiko (Quest: Missing Daughter) *Imperial Chef Yileng (Only during the quest Feed the Hungry) *Song San Nok *Mitah *Sunzu *Nakai * 20 Chiyo (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 20 Emi (only during Welcome to Cantha) * 8 Bryan (Quest: Going Home) *Minister Tahlen (Quest: Passing the Buck) *Minister Khannai *Minister Onghsang *Guardsman Chow *Chibichi the Tamer *Drinkmaster Tahnu *Crevasse *Off-Duty Guard (only during the quest Finding The Oracle) * 20 Nika (only during the quest Finding The Oracle) * 20 M.O.X. *Vendors: **Chifao Tan (Merchant) **Oroku (Armor Crafter - Krytan and Imperial max AL armor) **Sheco (Weaponsmith) (max dmg, Energy +5, etc) **Yong Yi (Rare Material Trader) **Sihung Lung (Material Trader) *Collectors: **Magistrate Raisung (5 Plague Idols for Canthan leg armor) **Kyuzo (5 Venerable Mantid Pincers for Canthan head armor) *Allies ** 15 Zenmai (only during Chasing Zenmai) ** 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during Welcome to Cantha) ** 20 Jamei (only during Welcome to Cantha) ** 20 Cynn (only during Welcome to Cantha) ** 20 Emi (only during Welcome to Cantha) ** 20 Chiyo (only during Welcome to Cantha) Quests The following quests start in : (Note: Icons indicate profession specific quests, skill rewards or repeatable quests.) /Quests}} Notes *There is a Crevasse (labeled Chasm) in the middle of the area where the player can get to Eye of the North. Most tend to get "stuck" in this chasm and go through a time warp, while hearing the song "Let's do the time warp again!" *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track... Well, you know... Be "chaotic". **You can vanquish or be "chaotic" by killing just one foe if you have activated the quests Chasing Zenmai & The Drunken Master and if both Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood & Eliminate the Am Fah are not active. Note: you will initially get the sign that the area has not been vanquished, but without the usual animation. Defeat Drinkmaster Tahnu and you will get credit for vanquishing or attempting to be chaotic. **You can vanquish or be chaotic in the area by killing only 3 foes, if you have Chasing Zenmai activated: go to where Zenmai and Bryan are and kill the 3 ambushers. Mind you, you'll miss seeing them make "eye" contact as we all know "something" is between those two. *You can reduce Death Penalty by completing Too High a Price, it can be activated and completed without leaving the area. It does not require any combat. Or by using an eye of the north skill while killing. This can reduce the need of sweets, etc. However, we all know that we're "addicted" to the sweets. Category:Kaineng City Category:Explorable areas (Factions) Category:Fanfic